Muñeca de porcelana
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Ella era tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana... - Mes del Terror en ¡Siéntate!


_**#Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a la genio Rumiko Takahashi._

_»Esta serie de one-shots pertenecen al Mes del Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate!_

_topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes -del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

**_I. Muñeca de porcelana._**

* * *

_—¡Mami! ¿Qué me has traído para mi cumpleaños? —preguntó entusiasmada una niña de tan sólo 5 años._

_—Te aseguro que el regalo te encantará, Kagome... —respondió su madre, viendo con ternura a su hija. Le entregó el paquete y la azabache, con emoción rasgó rápidamente la envoltura y se sorprendió._

_—¡Me encanta! —gritó y abrazó a su madre, efusiva. Miró a la muñeca en sus manos y le sonrió, dirigiéndose a ella como si le entendiese._

_—Tu serás mi amiga por siempre. —atrajo a la muñeca hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño._

* * *

—¡Kagome!

La azabache suspiró al escuchar el llamado de su madre. ¿Por qué debían ordenar la casa en plenas vacaciones? Quizás era un plan malévolo que su madre y la escuela idearon para dejarla prácticamente sin vacaciones. Y es que ella se había esmerado en terminar todos los deberes que le mandó la escuela y además debía aguantar a Inuyasha y reunir fragmentos en la época feudal. ¿No es mucho trabajo para una adolescente si a eso le sumamos que debe limpiar y ordenar la casa?

—Debes sacar las cosas viejas del sótano y ponerlas en cajas. Junta lo más importante y lo que hay que tirar.

—Está bien.

Definitivamente no estaba bien. Hacía mucho calor, ella estaba estresada y su madre no estaba ayudando. Bajó las escaleras e inspeccionó el lugar, y debe admitir que su madre tenía todo el derecho a ordenar la casa. El sótano estaba hecho un desastre. Reunió todos los objetos del lugar y comenzó su labor.

De pronto recordó algo, algo muy lejano de su infancia: Sus muñecas. Kagome amaba jugar con muñecas cuando era pequeña, y tenía montones. Trató de buscarlas, mas no encontró ninguna. Cuando se dio por vencido volteó y a su lado había una. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, y tenías unos grandes ojos verdes. La tocó y supo que era su muñeca preferida: Hina-chan, su muñeca de porcelana.

La observó, recordando cosas de su niñez, e inconscientemente una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Recordaba a su padre y a su madre, a sus abuelos, a su escuela primaria, etc. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se distrajo de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, así que tomó a la muñeca y la dejó en la caja de las cosas que hay que tirar.

Hacía un calor insoportable, pero afortunadamente terminó de ordenar todo. Tomó las cajas y, con dificultad, empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Kagome-chan ¿Vas a tirarme? ¿Vas a olvidarte de mí? —escuchó una voz y sus manos vibraron. Instintivamente soltó las cajas y retrocedió, con algo de temor. Algo cayó causando un estruendo, y activando una melodía que ella reconocía a la perfección. Era la canción que escuchaba antes de dormir. Como el aparato se estrelló, la melodía estaba averiada, en cierto modo.

—¿Vas a olvidarme, a pesar de que fui tu única amiga cuando eras pequeña? Eso no es correcto, Kagome-chan... —era una voz aguda, y parecía venir desde las cajas, que ahora estaban en el frío suelo.

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó con temor. Esperó alguna respuesta, hasta que la muñeca comenzó a moverse sola. Salió de la caja e intentó caminar hacia la azabache, tropezando en el camino. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, y solamente reaccionó para retroceder, mirando fijamente a la muñeca, la cual tenía complicaciones para llegar hacia ella.

—¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí? Me llamo Hina-chan, soy tu mejor amiga —la voz aguda penetró en sus oídos junto con la música, que parecía estar mal editada. La azabache ya no sentía calor, estaba pálida y todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—P-pero... es imposible, tú no puedes tener vida... —murmuró con palabras entrecortadas, recibiendo una carcajada de la muñeca. Kagome sudó frío.

La risa proveniente de Hina-chan era escalofriante y perduró por largos momentos, hasta que paró de súbito junto con la melodía. Al fin había llegado a los pies de la muchacha, quien ya no podía moverse, presa del terror del momento.

—Yo seré tu única amiga en el mundo, y para eso deberás matar a todos, ¿sí? —Kagome no podía articular palabra alguna. Veía aterrada a la muñeca frente a ella, mientras la pequeña mano de porcelana se acercaba a su rostro.

—N-no... ¡No!

_Un grito._

Un grito bastó para que la madre de Kagome se asuste, y vaya donde se encuentra su hija.

Un grito bastó para que el ambarino, que acababa de salir del pozo, tuviera sus cinco sentidos alerta y corriera rápidamente para localizar a la azabache.

Sin embargo, el grito no sirvió para salvarse de lo inevitable. Al menor contacto de la porcelana con la piel de la muchacha, ésta perdió el conocimiento, y cayó al suelo.

—¿Los matarás? ¿Los matarás a todos por mí?

Kagome no tenía fuerzas para negar lo que la muñeca decía dentro de su mente. Era como un cuerpo cualquiera controlado por algo inerte, así que se dejó llevar, ya que era lo único que podía hacer. _Ella era tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana..._

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha irrumpió en el cuarto y corrió hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha que se encontraba en el suelo— ¿Estás bien?

—¿I-inuyasha? —una leve sonrisa falsa adornó su rostro, pero más que eso nada.

—Ven, vamos arriba —el ambarino no era consciente de lo que pasaba en el interior de la mente de la azabache. Ella, por su parte, asintió, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se posaba en los labios de Kagome.

* * *

_Hola! :3 Me encantó cómo quedó el one-shot *-* Dejen reviews D:_

_¡Primera parte! Este one-shot corresponde a la actividad del Mes Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate! Parte 2: /s/9758524/1/Sonidos-en-la-noche_

_Los invito a pasar por el foro: /forum/Si%C3%A9ntate/84265/_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
